


As Flies To Wanton Boys

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: God discovers Supernatural fanfiction.
Kudos: 3





	As Flies To Wanton Boys

At first God was annoyed when he became aware of the fan fiction written about Sam and Dean Winchester; HE was their creator, and who were these people who thought they could play with their lives, give them any other destiny than that which God had chosen for them?

Although he had to admit he’d taken it quite well when he watched that school performance of their Supernatural musical; while their writing was never going to rival his, they were kids, and for kids it wasn’t a bad effort.

As God read through some of the fates that people had dreamed up for Sam and Dean, he found that he could actually take his hat off to some of these writers for some of the things they came up with.


End file.
